Can't You Guess?
by The 11th Doctor's Mermaid Sam
Summary: Two Time Ladies appear in the Torchwood Hub. Jack gets thoroughly confused.


When two women appeared in the Hub in the middle of the night, Jack though he was dreaming.

Grabbing his gun, and moving from Ianto's desk, he moved towards them warily.

One of the women noticed him and hissed, covering her eyes. 'Can you look at him?' she whispered to her companion.

Her companion was blond, with startling blue eyes which Jack noticed as she looked at him with difficulty. 'Slightly,' she murmured. 'It's easier for me than it is for you. Because of your age and your race.'

Jack clicked the gun and pointed it at the two aliens. 'What are you?' he demanded.

'Can you not guess our race?' the other woman smirked, a brunette Jack noted, 'I notice that you recognised the fact that we have trouble looking at you.'

He nodded, lowering the gun slightly. 'Time Lords.'

The blond laughed, a sweet bell laugh, and said, 'Time Lady. Notice the gender.'

The other woman took over, 'I take it that you have met one of our relatives. The Doctor.'

'I travelled with him,' Jack said as he dropped the gun back onto the desk. 'Who are you?'

The blond looked to the shorter woman, who nodded at her. 'I am called The Warrior.'

Jack stifled a laugh at how stupid that name sounded, because seriously! The Doctor sounded better.

The brunette looked at him stiffly, 'I am called The Protector.'

Jack didn't have to stifle laughter that time, as the look the woman gave him was enough to scare him. Oh yeah, she was definitely related to the Doctor.

The blond, The Warrior, looked at him, 'I assume you are trying to figure out how we are related to the Doctor?'

Jack nodded, 'How did you know that?'

'Did he never tell you that Time Lords are telepathic?' The Protector said as she glided around him, whispering in his ear. Jack shuddered, her voice going straight through his brain.

He moved backwards, hoping to get away from the Time Lady, only to back into The Warrior, who smirked at his fear.

The Warrior leaned in to whisper into his ear, 'Wake up.'

_Wake up? How the hell was he suppose to wake up? _Jack thought desperately.

The Time Ladies joined together behind him and as one, they pushed him forward, and Jack felt the air rushing past him as he plummeted towards the floor, and that was when he woke up.

XXXXX

He woke up gasping, the little room he slept in under the base seemed stifling and he dressed as quickly as possible so he could get to the base hall. But horror was waiting for him.

When he got to the base hall, he immediately noticed the two Time Ladies that had been in his dream, in the Hub.

The Warrior looked up at him as he walked in, 'You got the dream?'

He nodded.

'Good.' The Protector nodded, 'It will be easier to locate him now.'

'What do you mean? Locate him easier?' Jack said, drawing closer to them.

The Protector sent him a withering glare, and turned back to the computer screen. 'We took the information about The Doctor out of your mind. It will be easier to locate him now that we have that information.'

Jack shrugged. He'd seen stranger things in his life.

The Warrior smirked at him. 'What else have you seen?'

The Protector pulled her back, and whispered, 'We have to go now. Stop flirting.'

The Warrior pouted, but complied.

'Goodbye,' she smirked, 'Captain Jack Harkness.'

He stared in shock as they teleported out of the Hub, and turned his gaze to the clock. He'd only been up for 30 minutes. It sure as hell seemed like longer.

XXXXX

The next time Jack caught up with the Doctor, he was wearing tweed, and a bowtie. And he looked like he'd just left school.

But Jack ignored all this, and asked instead, 'Did they find you?'

The Doctor smirked, turning his green eyes onto his face and smirking, _in exactly the same way as The Protector, _before replying, 'Oh yes, they made it.'

He flicked his brand new screwdriver at the gates which broke apart, and Jack asked, 'Well who are they?'

The Doctor turned to look at him, completely serious, 'Can't you guess?'


End file.
